1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication apparatus and method, and more particularly to data communication apparatus and method for receiving data transmitted from a transmission side and further notifying the transmission side that the data was received.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, it has been known a facsimile apparatus which has a function for transmitting, in a case where data transmitted from a transmission-side apparatus was correctly received, data representing a reception confirmation notification for notifying such a fact that the data was correctly received, to the transmission-side apparatus. In such the facsimile apparatus, when the data reception and a data recording terminate, a call is immediately generated to the transmission-side apparatus to transmit the data representing the reception confirmation notification.
However, in such the conventional facsimile apparatus, even if information are received from the same transmission-side apparatus in a short time lag, the call is generated and the reception confirmation notification is transmitted every time the information is received. For example, in a case where the two information are received in the short time lag, the call generation and the transmission are respectively performed twice independently. Therefore, there has been room for save in a communication cost, improvement in line efficiency and the like.